Jane Edwards (1679-1757)
Jane Edwards was baptised on 17th August 1679 in St Just in Penwith, Cornwall to parents Thomas and Alice Edwards (nee Holla). Her siblings were Audry, Thomas and Waren. Marriage Jane married Charles Neckervis at St Just in Penwith on 30th October 1703. His surname was recorded as 'Ankerwis' on the marriage record. Jane and Charles would settle in St Just in Penwith and had 9 known children there, including some multiple births. Death of children The first multiple birth to Jane was twins Lydia and Christopher in 1712. From this birth, it appears that only Christopher survived. The second multiple birth for Jane was triplets, Mary, Martha and Lydia in 1717. In this case, all three of the children died. Death The most likely death for Jane is a burial entry under the name of 'Jane Ankerwis' for Madron on 15/06/1757. This would have made her 78 years of age. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Charles and Jane Neckervis' References *Cornwall Parish Registers 1538-2010 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=839802), marriage record 839802 for Charles Nekervis and Jane Edwards *West Penwith Resources, St. Just in Penwith Marriage Register 1599-1900, http://west-penwith.org.uk/justmarc.htm, marriage of Charles Nekervis and Jane Edwards *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NBZB-LJZ : accessed 28 Dec 2012), Jane Edward, 17 Aug 1679; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRMS-CJ8 : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Margaret Nekervis, 25 Oct 1704; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J9SP-ZLY : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Charles Ankerwis, 23 Feb 1707; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NBZB-JHM : accessed 31 Dec 2012), James Ankervis, 19 Feb 1709; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org), Baptism databse record 843758, transcribed from Bishop's Transcripts *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRMS-DRF : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Christopher Nekervis, 08 May 1712; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRMS-459 : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Lydia Nekervis, 08 May 1712; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRM3-W8F : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Jane Nekervis, 28 Mar 1715; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRM9-JWY : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Mary Nekervis, 06 Jun 1717; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRMS-9XK : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Martha Nekervis, 06 Jun 1717; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NBZB-ZHW : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Lydia Nekervis, 06 Jun 1717; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England Deaths and Burials, 1538-1991," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JZYY-X5W : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Jane Ankerwis, 15 Jun 1757; citing REFERENCE-ERROR, reference p. 4; FHL microfilm 254190. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=843758), baptism record 843758 for James Ankerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=843703), baptism record 843703 for Margaret Nekerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=843985), baptism record 843985 for Mary Nekerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=843986), baptism record 843986 for Martha Nekerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=843987), batism record 843987 for Lydia Nekerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=582384), burial record 582384 for Mary Nekerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=582385), burial record 582385 for Martha Nekerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=582386), burial record 582386 for Lydia Nekerwis Category:Born in 1679 Category:Born in St Just in Penwith Category:Married in 1703 Category:Married in St Just in Penwith Category:Died in 1757 Category:Died in Madron